


Ignoct- daddy kink

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, I hardly see any daddy kink ignoct fics so I thought: why not write one of my own?, I hope all of you are happy, IgNoct, M/M, My friends hated it, Theywanted to d i e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: I have no words other than to really say.. This fanfic surrpunds ignoct and the sin called.. The Daddy kink. Hope you all enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing this around my friends cause IKNEW I WOULD BE CRITICIZED 
> 
>  
> 
> I had fun writing though

“Urgh..daddy, please..” Noctis’ hands were pinned above his head by one of Ignis’. 

 

“Hm.. Noctis, I have to attend a meeting soon, so you will have to pleasure yourself.”

 

“What?! Ignis, y-you can't just leave me like this!” 

 

“I am sorry your highness, but I have to-” Noctis sat up and kissed him, silencing him immediately. “You.. are a dick, you know that?” 

 

“Keep talking like that and you may get punished later,” Ignis pressed a kiss to his forehead before getting off the bed, ignoring the whining of his lover as he fixed up his shirt. “If you behave like a good kitten, you will receive a reward,” he glanced back at him for a couple of seconds before walking out, leaving a horny prince behind. 

 

Noctis let out a frustrated groan, why couldn't Ignis just ditch the meeting? Why did he have to tease him like that? He will get him back.. He let his lips pull themselves into a smirk as a perfect idea came to mind. 

 

Ignis sat down in his chair at the table where everyone from the Council were to meet. He felt hands upon his thighs and he nearly jumped up, soon looking down when he realized who it was, “Noctis! What are you doing here?!” the prince smirked up at him and unzipped his pants, “payback.. duh~” 

 

“You cannot be he-” Ignis immediately shut himself up when the door opened, other members of the meeting entering. As they took their seats, Noctis wrapped his lips around Ignis’ cock, earning a strangled gasp from the advisor.

 

“Ignis? Are you alright?” King Regis asked, concern evident on his face.

 

“I..” Ignis cleared his throat and placed both if his hands on the back of Noctis’ head, “I am alright.” He pushed his head sown, forcing his cock in more, causing the prince to let out a quiet whimper. 

 

“Did you hear that?” One of the council members asked, Noctis was deepthroating his advisor by now, breathing heavily with his eyes shut tightly. “It sounded as if it came from underneath the table-”

 

“There is nothing there, I already checked.. It’s probably just the table squeaking,” Ignis quickly said, not wanting anyone to see what was going on, especially the father of the of the boy he will be fucking later. 

 

Everyone stared at him, he was acting rather odd today. He shuddered when feeling his lover’s teeth graze upon the base of his cock, he was already about to cum! He held Noctis’ head down to force him to swallow, he didn't want the bottom of the table filthy with his semen after all.

 

Noctis swallowed his semen down and slowly pulled away from him.

 

“Ignis.. why don't you go and get some rest?” 

 

“Your highness, I assure you, I am alri-” 

 

“I insist, your face is very red.” 

 

“A-Alright..” Ignis shoved the prince off his lap then fixed up his pants before getting out of his chair and leaving the room, Noctis discreetly following. After he closed the door, he yanked on Noctis and pulled him to the prince’s room. He slammed Noctis against the wall and growled, “you.. have been a very naughty prince.” 

 

“Aaand? What are you-” he let out a yelp when the advisor yanked on his hair, “ngh..” Ignis seemed very pissed off.. he was so sexy but oh boy, maybe he went a little too far. He was thrown onto the bed and his arms were pinned, “daddy..?”

 

“Don't act all innocent with me,” Ignis leaned down and nibbled on his ear, “you will be punished..” Noctis wrapped his legs around his waist and bit his bottom lip, “Iggy..” 

 

“Don't.”

 

“I-”

 

“ **Don’t**.” His voice came out as a growl, silencing Noctis. Ignis pulled his lover’s shirt off and leaned down, sliding his tongue against one of his nipples. A hand pulled on his hair and he listened to the strangled moans, “Ignis.. please-” 

 

He heard his pants rip as it was pulled off of his legs, “Ignis?” A hand grabbed one of his asscheeks and squeezed. “Don't speak.. Turn around.” Noctis turned his body so that he’s now lying on his stomach, grabbing onto the sheets, prepared for what Ignis is going to do to him. He gulped as his hips were lifted up, wait.. was Ignis going to enter him raw?! 

 

“I-Ignis, wait, I-” 

 

Oh. 

 

He felt the advisor’s tongue enter him, he bit his bottom lip to reduce the volume of his noises. Ignis widened his asscheeks to push his tomgue deeper in. 

 

“D-daddy.. please..” Noctis pressed his ass against the tongue that was inside of him to feel more pleasure, but Ignis pulled away quickly. 

 

“I am not going to give in so easily this time Noctis.. You've been a very bad kitten.” 

 

“Daddy, please..I'm so-” Three fingers were shoved into his mouth, “silence.” Noctis closed his eyes and began to soak the fingers with his tongue. 

 

“Now, how shall I punish you? Maybe I could not fuck you.. or Maybe-” Noctis bit down on his fingers to show his disdain for the idea of not being fucked hard by his lover. The fingers were yanked out of his mouth, “oh.. you are _**definitely**_ going to be punished.. hard.” Slowly, one by one, the fingers entered Noctis.. teasing him. Ignis knew how horny Noctis was, but he wanted to wait until the boy really started to beg…. He wanted to tease him for that stunt he pulled during the meeting. 

 

Ignis slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of his lover, immediately pulling out when his fingers were grinded against. “No, kitten, you need to be patient and face your punishment.” 

 

“But daddy.. I need you.. please..” 

 

“You.. shouldn't have done what you did then,” He leaned down and pushed his tongue into Noctis again, making sure his lover won't grind against him again. The prince grabbed onto one of the pillows tightly and whimpered, that was all he could really do since.. Ignis was keeping his hips in place.

 

As Ignis flattened his tongue inside of his lover, Noctis began to tremble, his need for Ignis’ cock became stronger, he turned his head to try to look at Ignis, “daddy..” Ignis wrapped his arm around Noctis’ waist to keep his legs from giving out underneath him.

 

“I-I swear.. I'll tell Gladio and Prompto how bad you are in..bed..” Ignis pulled his tongue out of Noctis and slapped one of his asscheeks, earning a surprised yelp from the prince. 

 

“You want me inside of you?” He placed himself at Noctis’ entrance, planning on fucking him raw, since he was still punishing him. 

 

“Yes daddy.. p- Uah!” Noctis pressed a pillow to his face, muffling his cry as Ignis slammed his cock into him. “Daddy..daddy, it-” Ignis wrapped an arm around Noctis and sat back, pulling him onto his lap so his cock could sink further into him.

 

“Hnn, d-daddy, it hurts..” 

 

“I know darling, but this is part of your punishment,” he lifted Noctis’ legs and grinded up against him, groaning at their dry contact, he brought his hand up to Noctis’ chest and rubbed a finger against one of his nipples. Noctis gently bounced on his cock and grabbed Ignis’ hand, squeezing it tightly, trying to already get used to the pain. “You must be patient, kitten, or else you will end up bleeding.” 

 

“Don't care.. I need you Ignis!” He continued to bounce, but he wasn't so gentle about it anymore. He felt an excruciating amount of pain in his ass, but he wanted Ignis so bad that he was willing to get past that pain, even if he bled. “Daddy..urgh..” Ignis held onto Noctis’ hips as he slowly thrusted up into him, “Noctis..” He kissed his lover’s shoulder and neck, pulling Noctis down harder.

 

Noctis threw his head back, head landing against Ignis, and let out a cry as he felt both pain and pleasure. “Ignis..daddy..fuck..please!” 

 

Hearing that Noctis was now starting to feel pleasure, Ignis pushed him back onto his hands and knees and pounded into him, fueled by his cries. “Daddy!” Noctis clawed at the bedsheets and whimpered Ignis’ pet name over and over again. 

 

“D-daddy, I'm gonna..c-cum..” 

 

“We can't have..that, now.. can we?” Ignis reached his hand down to his cock and squeezed the base to prevent him from reaching his climax. 

 

“Daddy, please, l-let me cum..!”

 

“Why should I..? You have been.. very, very bad.” 

 

“I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again, please..”

 

“You promise?” 

 

“Y-yes..” Ignis removed his hand from Noctis’ cock and thrusted harder into him, soon bringing his lover to his release with a shout of his name. 

 

“Noctis-!” Ignis leaned down and groaned in his ear as he released deep inside of him. He pressed kisses along his shoulder and breathed heavily, “if you **ever** do that again, the next punishment will not be like this.” 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
